Never The Same
by Saberfrost
Summary: What happens when three mechs lose all life, hope and happiness in their sparks? A Miracle...
1. Chapter 1

Never the same

**Never the same**

He had no idea how long he sat there, staring with disbelief at the now dull, lifeless optics of his bond mate.

The energon run had turned into a disaster in mere minutes.

Prowl had only had time to utter three words before offlining forever _"I love you"._

Jazz had no idea why this happened or what to even do with himself anymore.

"Jazz" a soft voice echoed in the near empty ship "you need to get away now". He made no move to get up from his knees or struggle when Bluestreak pulled him up and dragged him to his quarters to hopefully recharge.

Only when the door had closed did he let out a scream of such pain, agony, and anguish that all mechs onboard flinched painfully.

Tears streamed out of his optics like rivers and he banged his hands into any hard surface he could find desperate to feel anything but what he was feeling right now…….

It was a good few Earth hours before the screaming and crying toned down into whimpers. Bluestreak looked up at the twins with sad optics "do you think he'll ever be the same?" he asked softly, It was Sunstreaker who answered as his brother could only stare at his energon emotionlessly; that's all he did since their mate Ratchet passed on. "Bluestreak, no one will ever be the same" he returned to nursing his energon.

It was days until Jazz moved from his place on the floor to the berth. He couldn't cry, couldn't scream anymore, never again would he feel emotion. Life was meaningless, so that ruled out recharge, rations, and contact with anyone. He was wasting away and The Arc could only watch in agony as the once social, happy go lucky mech started to die , leaving no trace as he sunk into a deep pit of depression.

"Please come back Prowl" he whimpered "I need you now more than ever", only then did he feel himself sink into a sleepless recharge, or so he thought…

_Jazz woke in a beautiful place, one he had never seen before, "Am I dead?" He thought aloud, "No you most certainly am not" a stern voice spoke beside him. He whipped around to find a very peaceful Prowl smiling softly at him. "Prowl!" Jazz threw himself into his arms, is this it? Are you here to finally take me away?" Prowl could only open his hands to show a small spark, Jazz only watched in shock as Prowl placed it in his hands and turned to walk away….. " What's this" Jazz asked confused Prowl merely kissed him softly on the lips and whisper " Things will never be the same". _

Jazz felt himself be sucked back into the world of living. In his hands the gold spark glowed brightly in his hands, a final memoir of Prowl… A sparkling. He sped towards the med bay startling mechs left in his wake. He whispered the sentence over in his head " Things will never be the same" Before walking in the med bay meeting somber looking twins " what are you here for" he asked cautiously. As if on queue they both opened their hands……


	2. Three not One

**Never the same**

**Sorry this took so long! Got another glomp courtesy of homework!!**

**As usual I own nothing and more than likely never will!!**

Sparks. Sitting in each of the twins hands were sparks. Twins sparks. Jazz stared the sparks, and for the first couple time in dayshe smiled….. warmly and genuinely.

The twins instantly brightened, unfortunately that's when the newly appointed Prime, CMO, and second and third commands decided to walk through the door effectively destroying the rare moment of happiness.

"Explain" Rodimus ordered gesturing at the sparks held carefully in the tree mechs hands. Sunstreaker growled , he would never get used to his new 'superiors'. All they were to him were sparklings trying to fit into their creator's armor.

Sideswipe shifted uncomfortably, "we need to speak to the… to the….First Aid" he could never bring himself to call First Aid CMO, he was after all replacing THEIR CMO.

"Well I'm sure you can say what ever you need to in front of us to" he replied hurt.

Springer and Arcee gave each other looks; this could go many ways at this moment.

"I don't need to tell you anything" Snarled Sunstreaker viciously, "Sunny let up" his brother pleaded through their bond. Sunstreaker looked at him and then huffed breaking the sense of imminent danger.

It was Jazz who spoke, he explained in full detail from the dream to waking up with the spark obviously his sparkling in his hands. Their optics widened to the point they were threatening to become to big for their faces. Arcee however looked absolutely thrilled.

"I love sparklings, can I play with them Jazz??" she questioned optics bright with anticipation.

Jazz laughed good naturedly and reassured her she could play with his sparkling once it was in its protoform. The three higher ups walked out to announce the news to the rest of The Arc, Arcee gushing about how cute the sparklings would be and so on. Rodimus Prime could only smile and nod.

First Aid eyed Sunstreaker cautiously. No doubt he would protest to having him give a medical check, even if it meant he wouldn't know whether it was a femme or mech. You would be better off telling a petro rabbit to stay still. It was settled he'd ask Jazz, then Sideswipe, then get them to persuade Sunstreaker….

"Hey Jazz do you mind if I give that spark a check?" Jazz smiled brightly and handed the spark over. First Aid placed the spark on the medical berth and ran a few quick scans, after a few minutes he handed the spark back to the surprisingly quiet Jazz.

"Congratulations you have a healthy young mech", Jazzes' face was brimming with happiness at the news. "When will the protoforms be ready?" he asked, optics never leaving the bubbly spark in his hands.

"Should be about 4:00 human time, I'll wake you then"

Jazz for once simply nodded obediently and left the medbay. Jazz having random moments of silence had become nothing new to the residents of The Arc. It saddened all to see him reduced to almost never coming out unless for duty, or if called for a check up. But no one could ever bring him out of it. But now he had a sparkling, First Aid reasoned, things could be looking up….

He finally turned to give the twins a 'no nonsense' look but they were conferring over their bond. Sunstreaker shook his head obviously disagreeing with something. First Aid watched them for a while before the twins walked over to him cautiously. Sideswipe handed the spark over gently, and after three HARD nudges from Sideswipe so did Sunstreaker. He began the scans , completely healthy: good, gender:…..First Aid nearly stumbled and would have fallen if Sideswipe didn't catch him.

"Watch it!!" snarled Sunstreaker, holding the sparks to his chassis protectively.

Sideswipe shot his brother a glare, _"Ease up will you"._

"Their… Their…" First Aid stumbled across the words unsure on how to address this to the twins. "What" growled Sunstreaker but he said no more as Sideswipe obviously scolded him over their bond. How times changed.

"Femme's"

"What?"

"Their femmes"

Sideswipe grinned stupidly, while Sunstreaker breathed a sigh of relief.

"Jeez leave us in suspense then!" Sideswipe teased playfully.

"Suspense?" First Aid questioned not quite understanding what the suspense would be about in the first place.

"Well we thought you were gonna say…" Sideswipe drifted off uncomfortable with the ending of the sentence.

First Aid's optic's widened as he guessed what he had been implying.

"No no no I was just amazed that's all"

"Would be from all of Sideswipes femininity" Sunstreaker smirked,

"Just too gorgeous for my own good!" retorted his twin.

First Aid observed the now rare banter from the twins, though he couldn't hold back the laughter at Sideswipes 'femininity'.

"Well time to hit the hay" Sideswipe picked up his spark from Sunstreaker and headed out the door, "see ya 'Aid".

Sunstreaker hung back a little looking as though he was going to say something, this unnerved First Aid slightly.

"I'm sorry" he spoke quietly but loud enough for First Aid to hear, he could only stare in shock at the retreating yellow form.

**YAY!! please review should I keep going? Have I completely gone off my rocker? or What? Thanx for those who have reviewed I luv you!!**


	3. Sparkling's And A New Start

**Okay!!! Next chapter up!! Thanx to all who have reviewed its much appreciated and your comments are awesome!!**

**Hope this lives up to your expectations ******

Chapter 3: Sparklings

Swoop and First Aid were waiting with the protoforms and the 'higher' ups in the medbay. Precisely on time.

Arcee was bubbly and chatting lively to Hot Rod, for his part he held her hand and nodded when he thought he should.

All were excited, all were waiting.

Jazz made it first with a jump in his step, and a skip in his stride as one might say. He greeted them all happily and ended up trading name ideas with Arcee while they waited for the twins…

"Cobalt" Arcee suggested,

"Can't go on colour we don't know it yet remember??"

"But its cute"

"Arcee, no"

"Fine, Apollo"

"What?"

"Um never mind, Acco"

"No Way"

"Oh I give up"

Arcee gasped exasperatedly falling into a chair and glaring at Jazz playfully. He grinned back, "Sorry but it had to be PERFECT"

"Yeah I understand, if I HAD a SPARKLING I would want its name to be perfect too". Hot Rod just groaned and smacked his hand to his forehead. Arcee giggled, he was just too easy. The two Lambo twins chose that moment to stride in cradling the sparks against their chassis's protectively.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sideswipe said happily taking an empty seat next to the door incase he needed to drag his psycho, vain, sunflower of destruction away. The destructive Sunflower himself was leaning against the wall next to the chair, eying the higher ups warily, daring them to speak.

Swoop decided to save the awkwardness and open the protoforms chambers.

"First you Jazz, and then you Sideswipe and him Sunstreaker."

Jazz nodded and stepped foreward, "Thanks man."

He positioned himself in front of the shell, he gently placed the bubbly spark inside its form and closed its chest.

For a few moments nothing happened, but then two gold optics onlined and the sparkling sat up cautiously. The cute little sparkling clicked at Jazz in recognition, reaching for him.

"He's adorable" Arcee cooed.

The Sparkling twitched his doorwings, uncomfortable with the strange femme staring down at him. Jazz picked up the silver and black mech and cradled him against his chassis.

"hhhmmm he doesn't seem to like ya Arcee" Jazz teased.

"I wonder why" muttered Sunstreaker coldly.

There was an uneasy silence as a stare down between Arcee and Sunstreaker started, neither losing eye contact, glaring with hatred filled optics.

"And why would you say that?" Arcee replied, clipped and icy, warning.

"Only the fact you have his matrix bound creator's job!!"

Sunstreakers remarks earned him a jab in the side from his brother, the words sunk in like salt on a wound and the damage was already done.

Arcee bit back tears and sat dejectedly down on the far side med-bay, optics fixed on the floor.

"_Bro there was no need for that!"_

"_Speak for yourself glitchead! They're replacements! All of them"_

"_So! No one, No one deserves a comment like that, That was uncalled for"_

"_So sorry_, _you don't care that Ratchet, our Ratchet was replaced and forgotten?"_

"_Don't you dare imply I don't care"_

"_Well then act like you do!"_

That last comment stung, Sunstreaker immediately regretted saying feeling a wave of anger and hurt flood the bond, before he was shut out.

As if by some miracle Primus heard them, the tension was simmered down by a very confused sparkling. Who infact had managed escape without anyone noticing pounced on an agitated Sideswipe's arm effectively lightening the mood.

"Hey little guy when did you learn to get so sneaky? Must be some of Jazz in there"

The sparkling cooed, and reached to be picked up. Sideswipe complied with the active little mech's wishes, resting his weight in his left arm.

"Oh he would've gotten that from Prowl, he is-was one sneaky little tiger behind the emotionless façade."

"I don't think I want to know" groaned Sideswipe, and promptly covered the sparkling's audio's, a very maternal instinct.

"You're a bad example for him"

"Oh like you could talk" Jazz retorted playfully, grateful for the distraction from what he suspected had actually become two arguments, one unheard.

It had been like this with the twins ever since their lover had perished, arguments that no one could tell when they finished-or if they did, it was literally like listening to aggravated cat's screaming and cursing eachother to pits. Nearly every argument ended with a brawl and a trip to the med-bay, a very reluctant trip at that. No one really did anything, as most including their new 'prime' had no idea on how to approach them without being mauled or mouthed off.

"You should name him you know, or I will" Sideswipe threatened without any real intent of going through with it.

"What would you call him? Sherlock? Paperclip? or maybe I should call him refrigerator?" Jazz said mockingly.

"Well I was thinking more along the lines of oven or Sandwich oven"

Jazz stared at him dumbfounded, some things he'd never get used to, remembering another one of Sideswipes 'Life Changing idea's' or 'Idea's that'll get Sideswipe into the mad-bay fastest' no question as to why.

Well at the time Sideswipe had officially grown bored of pranking Autobots and had decided to try something different, Ratchet wasn't surprised as it wasn't uncommon for Sideswipe to jump between fetishes but this was the icing on the cake, no one had ever, ever in the history of all Autobots, had even dared, to prank the Decepticons to say the least Prime had no idea what to with him when he found out, unfortunately for Sideswipe, Prowl had no such hesitation…

He was jolted back out of his reverie with a his sparkling clicking at him, reaching out with short little arms.

Jazz grinned and gladly took him from Sideswipe, "Now what are we goin ta call you little guy?" So deep in thought Jazz didn't see his little guy reaching for the laser scalpel until he had already picked it up and attempted to prod Jazz with it.

"Hey little guy! That ain't for sparklin's who don't have a death wish!!" Jazz carefully eased it out of his surprisingly vice grip. The sparkling clicked, disappointed and tried to look aloof but ended up falling forwards and bumping his little helm on Jazz' chassis.

Sideswipe snickered, "I give him points for trying". Jazz however was yet again lost in thought staring at his sparkling as if speculating on something. Whatever it was he had decided.

"I think I'll call ya Phantom" Phantom was at that moment being memorized by the sparks in Sunstreaker's hand, he then looked up, and petted his chassis in a very Prowl-like manner. Jazz guessed to show his approval of the name.

Unlike most of the present 'formers Phantom hadn't forgotten the sparks nestled in each twins hands, he cooed and pointed to the said objects of his current interest.

As if on cue, both twins stepped forward. Though with twins it was hard to tell if it was a queue or not. Saying nothing they both placed their jittery sparks into the protoforms and stepped back somewhat subdued.

The Femme's, when onlining, we less cautious, and more abrupt. Their Cerulean Optics flicked on and automatically they were demanding attention. A Yellow, White and Red femme deciding she was sick of sitting on her aft, studied the chasm between Sideswipe and her, making a dramatic impression she was going to jump. Her twin, obviously disapproved of the plan pulled her flat on her back and scowled.

The said femme then clicked and covered her eyes from the Medbay lights, as they shone on her.

Sideswipe chuckled and sat the femme back up.

"Who's a cute little thing?" he cooed, she clicked at him and her eyes glazed over.

First Aid was surprised. "I didn't know Twins knew how to speak through bonds as soon as they online, I thought they learnt it."

"Well me and Sunflower over here always remember being able to speak through the bond, but I never looked into it" Sideswipe grinned and shifted the sparklings weight, her eyes cleared and she grinned impishly at her twin. Her Twin however was far from amused by what she had been told, she sat up abruptly and chucked a nearby instrument at her. Which happened to be a small wrench, it connected with suprising accuracy and clang against her twins helm and fell to the floor. All present fixed her with either shocked or amused looks and some, mainly Sideswipe, burst out into laughter. The aggravated twin pouted and reach for her dad, purposely avoiding eye contact with the red Twin.

"Well" Jazz said "At least we know who to watch out for when it comes to Ratchets deadly aim".

"Damn straight, that's a true child of mine!" Sideswipe jeered and poked the now glaring sparkling.

The happy atmosphere devoid of noise now, crept back into a gloomy reverie.

The sparklings were not oblivious to the change, beginning to click in distress at their creators apparent sadness. "Hey, Hey don't let us get you down!" Sideswipe comforted, though he could hardly say anything he couldn't keep true to his promise that Ratchet had asked of him, barely able to keep a smile on his face, he knew he couldn't fool anyone, Hell even a new born sparkling could tell the difference as she didn't completely stop.

He murmured softly, "Its alright little Spectre, don't cry"

Jazz gazed at him "Spectre? As in the ghost?"

"Yup, thought it fitted"

"Hmmm."

Phantom, taking advantage of his creators sidetracked mind reached again for the shiny medical tools that had kept his attention through the whole ordeal. Unfortunately for him, Jazz chose that time to renter the land of the living and pulled him away immedietly,

"What did I tell ya 'bout those Baby?"

The sparkling reached desperately for the tools cooing in awe of the objects.

"Hey there's jazz in him after all!"

Jazz looked affronted, "In my defense you have to say the tools are distracting!", He shook Phantom, "Hey don't get yourself brainwashed there baby" Phantom frowned in confusion but decided to believe him and cease to watch. He turned his attention to the other sparklings, Spectre's nameless sister stared straight back, thus starting a staring competition. Sunstreaker watched with something akin to amusement, mulling over various names in his CPU, until he found the Perfect one for the Red, Yellow and Black femme. Sideswipe looked up and gave his twin a dazzling smile, _"Perfect."_

**Kay that's the next chapter! FINALLY had the time to finish!**

**Next chapter will have Flashbacks and MAYBE a hint to future chapters depending on what readers want, Hope ya Enjoyed!**


End file.
